The Color of the Night
by Schmendrick the Demented
Summary: T/R....songfic. Tenchi goes away to college, returns to find the family changed.


Offical Pre-story Rant: Well, lets see. I needed a break from my other stories!?! Yeah, that's it! I needed a break! And this songfic seemed like a good idea at the time. So much for ideas. Its been scrubbed, polished beta'ed and hacked to pieces by my friends and family. So just ignore the tears stains. Any of you that might have liked Through the fire, please be very, very patient. I'm having a real hard time with Ayeka. (Insert shameless plug here). If you like my songfics I do have a series starting as a break from my other series. If that makes any sense!?! Well anyhoo, thanks to all my betas and I hope you enjoy this one.

****

Color of the Night 

Sitting on the roof and looking up at the crystalline sky, Ryoko pondered her life. Life had been more interesting since she and Washu had formed a relationship. It was still tenuous and at best shaky. But, despite all that, it was nice having a mother. Ayeka had long since issued an ultimatum to Tenchi and now the pair of women sat alone, each sequestered in their own private spaces, each night apprehensively awaiting the final date. The stress of waiting took much out of the pair and left both drained and haggard by morning light. Neither had the will or the strength to fight the constant bickering battles. So the days were filled with a nervous anticipation, and the evening filled with the gut-wrenching fear of rejection.

**__**

You and I moving in the dark

Bodies close but souls apart

Ryoko's gaze drifted down to the landscape before her. Delicate shadows and fractured light twisted in an intricate dance. Light and darkness-so much like Tenchi and herself. Sighing wistfully, Ryoko began her nightly wish, "Heaven above and Earth below. Space without and heart within. Grant me my dreams of love and life, family and happiness. One wish for one life. Redeem my soul and wash my hands. Grant me Tenchi's heart. The only heart I have ever wanted. And grant it to me tonight."

Prayer spoken and wish made, Ryoko silently rose to her feet. Feeling the weight of fear and apprehension pull her into depression, Ryoko gently floated with the rising breeze. Drifting on the wind and climbing into the sky, Ryoko rose above the house. Spreading her arms to embrace the moonlit night, Ryoko flew. Heart free and mind at peace, Ryoko swept past the countryside at a dazzling speed. Flying faster and climbing higher in the sky, Ryoko tried to avoid thinking of Tenchi. Unwillingly, memories flashed passed her closed eyes. 

**__**

Shadowed smiles and secrets unrevealed

I need to know the way you feel

Tenchi's smile, Tenchi's frown, Tenchi's laughter and Tenchi's hidden tears. All were glimpses at the man she had spent the greater portion of his life loving. Shaking her head of the thoughts and allowing the rushing wind to wipe her tears, Ryoko pushed further into the night. She danced with the wind, weaving in and out of its current. Hair whipping around her like a brilliant banner, Ryoko stopped in mid-air suddenly, caught by the beauty of the snow-covered mountains shining in the moon's light. Feeling joy from sharing the vision mentally with her mother and Ryo-ohki, Ryoko smiled for a moment. Then, allowing the wind to again lull her into flight, she crested the isolated clouds and traced delicate trails within the sky.

From the ground, Tenchi looked up at the sky and watched Ryoko's flight. The joy and life expressed through the graceful dance called to his heart. This Ryoko, the one that danced with the moonlight and laughed with the wind, this was the Ryoko he was losing his heart to. He could hear the faint sound of her laughter on the wind. Exuberant joy filled the hushed sound that clung to the air and caressed his mind. 

__

So different now... Tenchi couldn't remember the Ryoko that he had released. That girl was years behind him and a lifetime apart from the graceful figure flirting with the moon in the night sky. He had returned from college a changed man. Only to find his family changed as well. Neither Ryoko nor Ayeka hung on his every word. Both seemed capable of existing quite happily without him. He had immediately felt displaced. It had taken him months to settle into the new rhythm of life. 

Gone was the smugly arrogant mask that Ryoko hid behind and in its place was a cool, tempered shell. And where Ryoko had become more reclusive, Ayeka had become more extroverted. Now it was Ayeka that was the catalyst for action in the house. While still remaining proper, Ayeka had lost the formality and rigidity that had once alienated him. This new, outgoing Ayeka had taken even longer to adjust to than the post adolescent Sasami.

Everyone had changed. Washu was calmer and appeared to be taking on the role of household mother well. Mihoshi had lost some of her trademark child-like innocence, occasionally turning morosely pessimistic and cynical. His father had apparently stopped feeling the need to be quite so over the top. Though still extremely lecherous, Noboyuki was nowhere near as perverted as Tenchi remembered. And Yosho appeared just a bit more tired and world-weary.

__

They had grown. His family had grown without him. Tenchi now regretted the decision to leave. Back then it had seemed like such a necessary step. Now, it all seemed so pointlessly selfish. It hadn't been what the family had needed, but instead what he had wanted. College had been a convenient excuse to escape the constant demands and thinly disguised desires. Now, after everything was said and done, he was thankful for the experiences but mournful of the opportunities missed. With a quiet exhalation Tenchi returned his concentration to the sky.

Looking up he noticed Ryoko returning to Earth. Quickly and quietly moving into the shadows Tenchi hid, unwilling to lose the nightly glimpse of the woman beneath the cool exterior. From his place among the brambles and bushes at the outskirts of the forest, he watched the slow almost ritualistic transformation begin. Ryoko's speed gradually dwindled to that of the ambling night breeze. Slowing to finally float, Ryoko hovered at some distance before Tenchi's bedroom window. Close enough to feel the draw of the gems yet far enough to not cast a shadow, Ryoko gazed at the closed window with longing eyes.

Then Tenchi watched as the transformation began. The vibrant woman that exalted in chasing zephyrs and gliding in the moonlight faded. And like the cloud that passed over the moon thrusting the land into darkness, the wall arose around that glorious, hidden woman shrouding her in darkness leaving only the shell in her place. And it was that shell that would greet Tenchi in the morning.

When at last Ryoko phased away to parts unknown, Tenchi sighed with resignation and began the trek back to the house. Her nightly ritual was now becoming his. Each night she came out to drift amongst the stars and he stood safely cloistered within the concealing shadows of the forest watching...waiting...hoping. Shaking his head, Tenchi entered the house, unsure of how or what he wanted to do. Yet he knew something would have to happen. Soon.

Ryoko had spoken her prayer; her nightly ceremony and only reprieve from her daily charade began. In the beginning, the words had been as simple as a heartfelt "Make Tenchi love me." But as the years passed and she had matured, the need for the nightly escape from her burdens and woes gave the whispered wish a formality and sanctity of near religious sacredness. So with each passing night, Ryoko drifted on the winds and took to the heavens leaving worries and concerns on the ground. 

In the air she was still the girl that loved Tenchi. In the air she was free and untamed. In the air she was nothing more than the enigma of Ryoko. Within the soft rush of wind she could laugh and cry. In the moonlight she could dance with an illusive phantom, float in an imagined embrace and kiss the lips of a dream. The sky was her last haven and refuge, the sole domain of the long hidden Ryoko. This particular night's flight had been poignant and wistful, the wind felt like a caress, the warmth of the night felt like an embrace and the moon's caring radiance reminded her of Tenchi's eyes.

**__**

I'll give you everything I am

And everything I want to be

Tears took solitary flight into the darkened sky; sparkling diamonds amongst the jeweled glitter of the star dappled night. The drifting tears never fully expressed the true depth of her emotions. When Tenchi had left, the wall had been erected. Now trapped behind the barrier, Ryoko would take to the air at night, still partially hidden behind her protection. To ever fully emerge would be disastrous. She could not allow Tenchi to be as close to her as he had been before he left. It had nearly destroyed her. Her only shelter and salvation had been her mother - her family and her now impenetrable wall. 

More tears emerged from her eyes and brushed across her temples as the wind swept them away. Tears for her dreams, tears for her heart. Both were now frozen within this wall, only allow partial freedom during the night. Ryoko laughed feeling suddenly released from her pain as more tears disappeared into the night. Laughed like she had when Tenchi had been her darling boy. But now he was a man. Different and new. 

Maybe she could share her hidden self with the man? Laughing harder Ryoko tossed her head, _Imagine, him loving me_!?! The ridiculous hilarity of the idea caused Ryoko to laugh even harder. Laughter, near hysterical, bubbled from her lungs, crossed her lips and freely flooded into the wind. _How could Tenchi ever love me when the princess was now everything he had ever wanted_?

Ayeka was always a sobering thought. The will to fly gone, Ryoko slowly settled to hover before Tenchi's bedroom window. Ayeka would win Tenchi's heart and Ryoko would learn to be content with friendship. She could do that. For them, she **would** do it. She was already starting to close off those parts of her heart that Tenchi filled. Yes, spiritually she was dying, but at least she would have her friends and family at her side. To see him happy would be enough. With that last thought, Ryoko closed her eyes and retreated behind her wall...her protection...her shelter... ... ...her prison.

**__**

I'll put it in your hands

If you could open up to me

Can't we ever get beyond this wall.

The next morning, Tenchi awoke to an empty room. The sun shone brilliantly through the space between the blinds and the window sash. Shafts of light blazed into the darkened room spreading their illumination in all directions. Waking each morning in the same room he had so many years ago, was a cruel reminder of how much he had sacrificed. Every night Tenchi went to bed hoping to open his eyes the next morning to a shock of cyan hair or flaxen-colored eyes as he had so long ago. And each morning, disappointment was his first emotion of the day.

Rising to begin his day, Tenchi prepared for his bath. Maybe, if he left early enough he might catch Ryoko in the onsen again. A faint blush colored his cheeks as he remembered the incident that had occurred more than 16 weeks prior. Every detail of her body was permanently etched on his mind. Closing his eyes now brought the image to his mind will startling clarity. She hadn't been coy or overtly seductive. Ryoko simply finished drying, wrapped a towel around herself and then phased from sight. No, that had been his real first insight into the changes that would reveal themselves to him between then and now.

Shaking his head to try and rattle logical thought back into his head, Tenchi raced to the onsen. Opening the door hastily and stepping in, Tenchi hoped he appeared casual as his eyes hungrily searched for Ryoko…only to find Washu and Sasami finishing their bath. Twin, startled shrieks split the air as Tenchi quickly began to backpedal. Immediately closing his eyes and trying to back as quickly as possible out the door, Tenchi tripped over every object that was being pelted at him by an enraged Sasami.

Finally, the door in his grasp, Tenchi turned and ran. And once through the door, Tenchi bodily encountered Mihoshi. With a dull thump Tenchi landed on top of Mihoshi. In a mass of limbs, Tenchi and Mihoshi tried desperately to rise. In his rush to remove himself from Mihoshi, his hand accidentally brushed her breast. The blush and leering smile that flashed onto Mihoshi's face scared Tenchi into a stammering apology. And while Tenchi was trapped in this most compromising of positions, stuttering an apology, being pelted by various onsen objects and Washu's laughter ringing in his ears, Ayeka arrived.

"Tenchi? Is there something that Ryoko and I should know about the...ahem...currently... indisposed Mihoshi?" Innuendo rolled from Ayeka's words yet, for all the implication of the words, the look she gave him was what made him blush.

"Uh...no." Tenchi felt like hitting himself in the head. Obviously college had not helped his ability to talk to the women of his household one bit. Struggling to rise without another accidental grope, Tenchi's eyes shifted from Ayeka to focus on a figure just behind her.

"Everyone, breakfast is ready." The words were issued in a terse clip. Ryoko stomped away from the scene almost as fast as she had encounter it.

Watching Ryoko's rapidly disappearing back, Tenchi closed his eyes and hung his head. Which promptly smacked into Mihoshi's with a painful crack. Stars drifted behind Tenchi's closed eyes as pain lanced through his head from the point of impact. Taking pity on him, Ayeka and Washu grabbed Tenchi's arms while Mihoshi pushed on his chest. Finally with the help of 3 out of the 6 females in his house Tenchi stood. Clutching his forehead and grumbling words of pain, Tenchi clenched his eyes shut as any and all motion seemed to cause pain.

"Ah...poor Tenchi. Is your head hurting?" Sasami's maturing voice softly crooned. 

Fearing the pain that nodding might cause, Tenchi whispered a croaking, "Yeah," only to find that the movement of his jaw caused just as much pain.

"Good you deserve it!" All tolerance and sympathy were gone from Sasami's voice as she slapped Tenchi upside the head.

It hadn't been easy for Washu to get herself and Sasami dressed. Washu had been laughing too hard and Sasami refused to quit flinging the entire contents of the onsen at Tenchi. But finally, in between guffaws, Washu had managed to dress herself and, while Sasami searched for more objects to throw at Tenchi, Washu had managed to convince the girl to dress as well.

__

Damn it! It had taken her the better part of a month to covertly reprogram Tenchi's door to the onsen to allow him entry to the women's side without Ryoko's notice. Washu had been certain that the program only allowed him access while Ryoko was inside. _Apparently not. Damn that too! Oh well, just looks like one more problem for Mom to fix_. "Well, that was more than enough excitement for one morning. Let's all go have breakfast, shall we?" Washu said as she ushered the group towards the stairs. 

Standing next to Tenchi, Ayeka nodded her agreement. The ridiculousness of recent events had been a necessary catharsis for all members involved. It had almost felt like old times. Somehow the family had to gain back some of the camaraderie that had been lost with Tenchi's departure.

It hadn't taken long for the quintet to arrive at the dining room. There they encountered Yosho and Tenchi's father. It was still unusual to Tenchi to encounter his father in the mornings for breakfast. It had been such a common occurrence for his father to race off every morning for work. But now that Noboyuki was the proud owner of the fastest growing architectural firm in the nation, he took his time in the morning. 

It still took Tenchi by surprise every time he sat at the table and a fight didn't ensue. Conversation was, for the first time in months, leisurely and comfortable. The food set before them was good, though not at the same caliber as Sasami's nor as savory as Washu's. Tenchi still felt leery of the idea of eating Ryoko's cooking, but, since no one else raised any objections, he decided he would not be the first. As the family ate and conversed, Tenchi tentatively observed Ryoko, hoping no one else noticed. 

She sat two place settings away from him, to the right of Sasami. Slowly Tenchi ate, watching as Ryoko talked to Sasami. Even now with Sasami, Ryoko remained reserved, the wall firmly in place. Occasionally during their conversation, Sasami would look into Ryoko's eyes and her eyes would gain a sad almost pitying look. Then, so fast Tenchi doubted he even seen it, her eyes returned to their normally intent gaze.

The breakfast continued without disruption and when the meal was done, each member set about their day. Ryoko and Sasami shuffled dishes to the kitchen. Mihoshi set about her daily patrol of the solar system. Ayeka began her chores for the day. Washu went to solve the riddle of the onsen door program error. Noboyuki left for work and Yosho returned to the shrine. Only Tenchi and Ryo-ohki were left sitting at the table. It had only taken the cabbit a matter of seconds to wander to the silent man and mew at him in a quiet plea for attention.

Reaching his hand down, Tenchi gently scratched the soft fur behind Ryo-ohki's left ear. "Is this what you wanted?" Tenchi's amused voice questioned the contented cabbit. Happy to simply sit and pet the adorable creature, Tenchi continued to stroke Ryo-ohki. It wasn't until Sasami called to the cabbit offering carrots that Ro-ohki left. No longer left with an excuse, Tenchi rose from the table and set for the shrine.

The rest of the day was absorbed by Tenchi's shrine duties and training. And before he knew it, evening was fast approaching. Walking faster than normal Tenchi quickly made his way to the house. Cleaning up and getting dressed, Tenchi arrived at the bottom of the stairs in time to hear Ryoko's shout for dinner. Ambling towards the dining room, Tenchi joined his family in the room for the second time of the day. Dinner passed swiftly with quiet conversation. Soon it was nightfall, dinner was over and daily chores were finished. Each family member went about his or her own business.

Tenchi wandered back to his room, grabbed his jacket and tried to go unnoticed as he made his way back outside. Walking stealthy over to his usual hiding spot, Tenchi waited for Ryoko to appear on the roof. After several long moments, during which Tenchi was sure Ryoko would not appear, Ryoko phased into existence on the roof. Rooted to his hiding spot, Tenchi watched in muted awe as Ryoko sat watching the stars.

As Ryoko's full lips moved in the same words that she spoke night after night, Tenchi held his breath. Her flight would begin soon, what ever it was that she said was the beginning of her ritual. Then, just as the previous night, Ryoko gracefully rose to stand on the roof. But, unlike the night before, rather than rising on the wind, Ryoko walked to the edge of the roof and looked down at the ground.

Tenchi felt fear rise from the pit of his stomach to clench at his heart. Ryoko's eyes drifted back to the sky. Then Ryoko's golden eyes drifted shut and with a sigh, Ryoko swiftly pushed off from the edge of the roof and plummeted. Tenchi froze in place. To terrified by the sight of Ryoko's falling body. Then, just before her body collided with the ground, Ryoko arms reached out from her sides and she expertly flew from the ground at almost the same speed that she had fallen towards it. Dust and fallen leaves billowed in a swirling cloud from the force of her wake. With Ryoko safely in the air, Tenchi release the breath he had been holding. Someday he would confront this hidden Ryoko with the truth. But not tonight, tonight he would watch her dance.

**__**

'Cause all I want is just once

To see you in the light.

Turning his head to watch her float amongst the stars Tenchi noticed the subtle change in her dance. Tonight's flight called to his heart in an appeal of loneliness. Tonight's flight spoke of sorrow and solitude. Where yesterday's flight had seemed to rejoice and proclaim life. Tonight's flight seemed mournful and woe-begotten. _It_ _was as if last night she flew for love and tonight for a love lost_, Tenchi reasoned.

Ryoko flew higher into the sky, wanting to almost escape the gravity of Earth. Leave all that held her down and bound her to that island nation behind. Ryoko's arms moved with graceful arcs as she slowed to a stop just as the atmosphere began to thin and gravity loosened its hold. Then, as her arms rose in a mime of fainting, Ryoko plunge backwards towards the Earth. Ryoko allowed the sobs, that had been kept silent for so many nights, finally rise to her lips. And as the sound of her plummeting grew louder, Ryoko cried. No longer the quietly restrained tears that were permitted her from within her wall, but instead the true lament of the broken soul from behind the mask. 

It had only taken a matter of moments for Ryoko sobs to subside and for her fall to become deathly dangerous. Opening her eyes Ryoko noticed the rapidly approaching ground and once again turn away and shot to the sky. Slowing to hover, Ryoko stood still for a hair's breadth of a moment. Then as if accepting a dance she curtseyed. Her right hand rose to an imaginary shoulder and her left to an imaginary hand. And again she began her dance with the night. Eyes closed and movements graceful, Ryoko drifted on the wind to an unheard melody.

Tenchi stood immobilized by the melancholy motions of the illuminated figure above him. As just as with previous nights, Tenchi watched as Ryoko's nightly ritual came to an end. Movements slowed until she again hovered in the air before Tenchi's bedroom window, just far enough to not cast a shadow on the window, but close enough to feel the gems. And again just as in previous nights, the revealed Ryoko disappeared behind her wall. Tenchi watched as Ryoko's form faded into the night vanishing along with the moonlight. Just as he had the night before, Tenchi promised himself that soon he would hold the woman he loved.

**__**

But you hide behind

The color of the night

Another morning and once again disappointment greeted him with the morning sunlight. Tenchi sighed and began his morning routine again. Breakfast was uneventful, as was the rest of his day. Not until lunch did he realize that he had been sweeping the same spot for almost an hour. Shaking his head and snapping to attention, Tenchi warily looked around. Certain that his grandfather was looming somewhere near by. 

The man never let a mistake such as daydreaming go unpunished. According to Yosho, Tenchi had become lazy and soft. The vacation of college had dulled his instincts and deadened his reflexes. Unwilling to pay the penalty for daydreaming, Tenchi remained on guard for another thirty minutes before he relaxed slightly and returned his chores. Assuming his grandfather was waiting for his moment, Tenchi began to go home for lunch. On the stairs, Tenchi noticed a figure at the bottom beginning the journey up. It wasn't until he had moved a few steps further down that he recognized the distinctive cyan hair. Suddenly unsure of himself, Tenchi began to think about returning to the shrine. 

"Scared of the girl are you, Tenchi?" Yosho questioned from his sudden position at Tenchi's right.

Startled out of his trepidation Tenchi jumped at the sound of his grandfather's voice. "N-n...No grandfather." What Tenchi's words denied, his voice confirmed. 

"Then go to her, boy." Yosho commanded. If someone didn't do something soon the pair would drift further apart then they already were. Yosho could not allow Ryoko to continue to suffer. Nor could he allow Tenchi to remain fearful of the possible outcome of a confession. No, enough was enough. The pair had tiptoed around each other, both delicately avoiding one another for long enough. Since his return, each family member had done his or her best to draw the two closer.

Ayeka had issued her ultimatum, knowing from the day Tenchi had left with whom his heart rested. Ayeka had hoped the forced decision would drive the two together, but instead it had driven the wedge deeper. Sasami had slowly relinquished her kitchen duties to the apprenticed Ryoko in hopes of helping Ryoko to woo Tenchi. But the second Tenchi had heard Ryoko was the cook, he fearfully stabbed at his food with his chopsticks, dubious of the meal.

Washu had tried repeatedly to orchestrate a meeting for the pair in which Tenchi would encounter Ryoko in a delicate position. All attempts had failed. Ryoko was too hardheaded and hurt. Tenchi was still too shy and easily embarrassed around Ryoko. Mihoshi's plan had so far been the most successful. It had been Mihoshi that had told Tenchi about Ryoko's nightly flights. Displaying a surprising amount of insight, Mihoshi realized that if Tenchi was given the opportunity to see the Ryoko hidden from daylight, then maybe he could stop being so stupid and just tell her how he felt.

Now, after being prodded by his grandfather, Tenchi stood near the top of the stairs watching as Ryoko made her way directly to him. She still hadn't looked up to see him. Slowly, Ryoko ambled her way up the stairs. As she climbed the stairs, he realized just how much she had changed. The Ryoko of old would have simply teleported or flown to the shrine. This Ryoko, however, reserved flight for night when no one could see her and criticize. Finally swallowing the last of his fears, Tenchi began down the stairs, hoping to confront her and question her about her nightly flights.

**__**

I can't go on running from the past

Love has torn away this mask

Ryoko had, after serious consideration and a pep talk from Washu, decided to confront Tenchi with everything: her emotions, her fears, her past...absolutely everything. If he rejected her, somehow, she would find a way to survive. But she had to at least make one last effort. So, under the pretense of delivering lunch, Ryoko slowly made her way to the shrine. Nervous to the point of nausea, Ryoko squelched the near hysterical fear that rose from her heart. Swallowing all of the 'What will I...' and closing her mind to the 'What if he...' scenarios that flashed before her eyes, Ryoko gathered her courage.

It wasn't until she was directly before him and she saw his shoes on the step before her that Ryoko looked up. An unintentionally breathy "Tenchi..." was the best Ryoko could summon to her lips as she looked into his eyes.

Smiling at her and scratching the back of his head in nervous habit, Tenchi could only reply with a simple, "Ryoko." Which he hoped didn't sound as anxious to her as it had to himself. 

Flustered and robbed of words Ryoko returned her gaze to the stone of the stairs. Finally remembering her cover story, Ryoko thrust the bento box, hidden behind her back, at his stomach. When her voice at last returned, Ryoko croaked out with a near whisper "Here." Having recovered her voice Ryoko tried to delicately broach the subject of what she wanted to tell him.

Tenchi also having recovered his voice struggled to find a way to cautiously initiate conversation about her moonlit flights. Watching Ryoko's lips move, as if she were rehearsing her words, Tenchi decided to be the first to speak. "I watch you...at night, I mean...I mean, I watch you fly... What I meant to say was I watch you fly around at night." _Isn't that what you just said. Gods, I'm such an idiot. Smooth move Tenchi. You just put the "b" in subtle_. Tenchi's thoughts ridiculed him as he hung his head and slapped his hand to his face.

Not hearing anything come from Ryoko, Tenchi looked up. Only to see a startled Ryoko, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Eyes opened wide and face blank, Ryoko could only stand there. _He watched me_? Ryoko's mind completely forgot the original purpose of the meeting. Instead it struggled with the idea of Tenchi choosing to watch her.

"For the last couple of weeks I've watched you every night. I've watched you fly...sometimes you dance...sometimes you float... and yet other times...you seem to almost join the sky. Sometimes you cry...I don't understand why... and sometimes you laugh, but most of the time you seem lost in the mo...ment...," Tenchi petered off.

**__**

And now like clouds, 

Like rain I'm drowning 

Ryoko's mind had stopped listening, lost on one tangent after another. Instant worst-case scenarios playing out in her mind: Tenchi and Ayeka watching from some secluded spot in the darkness and laughing at her in the night. Tenchi looking up at the night sky and condemning the "demon" for being unable to completely relinquish her unnatural abilities. Tenchi videotaping her and sending a copy of the tape to Special Agents Mulder and Scully. _Hey, it could happen!! You never know with those X-file people_!

Shame and heart-wrenching pain snapped Ryoko into action. Forgetting her daytime ban on flight, Ryoko floated backwards as long held tears filled her eyes. Then on a sob, Ryoko turned and flew as fast as she could towards the house. Beyond thought, unreal pain twisted in her heart leaving Ryoko incapable of anything past escape.

It had been the sob that had interrupted Tenchi. He had been so lost in his description while looking down at his feet that he had completely disregarded Ryoko. It had been a shock to hear the sob. Confused and disorientated, Tenchi looked up in time to see Ryoko float away from him, and just as he reached out for her, she turned and flew away. 

Now unsure about what to do, Tenchi could only replay every word he had said searching for a clue as to her actions.

Instinct had taken over Ryoko's actions from the moment she began floating. Racing back to the house Ryoko phased through the closet door and into Washu's lab. Tears coursing down her cheeks Ryoko's voice broke as she called out to Washu. Having banned herself from mentally prying into Ryoko's life, Washu came running at the urgent calls, fearing the worst. And as Ryoko came into view Washu's anger rose on mercurial wings. _What did that ass do to my little Ryoko_!?! Finally arriving at Ryoko's side, Washu protectively wrapped her arms around her daughter. And as hot tears of pain flowed along with soul-shattering sobs, Washu pondered on the most painful way to destroy one Tenchi Masaki.

It was well past dinnertime when Washu finally felt comfortable enough to leave the exhausted Ryoko alone to sleep off the effects of her tears. Racing out of her lab and storming angrily through the house, Washu screamed Tenchi's name loud enough to wake the dead. Meanwhile, Tenchi waited patiently and hopefully outside the house in the bramble and the bushes of his favorite hiding spot, for Ryoko to begin her flight. So intent on his nightly glimpse of the Ryoko he had fallen in love with, Tenchi never heard Washu's screams of rage. At least not until it was far too late to move out of the way.

Before he had time to register exactly what it was that was coming at his face, Tenchi felt the impact of Washu's powerful right cross. More stars than he had remembered glittered and danced in the heavens before his eyes. Clearing his head with a shake Tenchi turned to his assailant just in time to receive the full force of the waiting uppercut. Now completely dazed, Tenchi staggered back a few steps.

**__**

And I blame it all on you

"OH NO YOU DON'T!! GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR ASS-WHOOPING LIKE A MAN!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME TENCHI!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! HOW DARE YOU HURT HER! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?! SHE'S NEVER BEEN LIKE THIS! NOT THAT DAMN CAVE, NOT EVEN KAGATO HURT HER THIS MUCH!! WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Washu railed against the restraining arms of Mihoshi, Sasami, Ayeka, Yosho and Noboyuki. Fiercely trying to break the quintet's hold on her, Washu thrashed about landing random blows on anything that stood in her way of destroying the object of her daughter's pain.

Completely befuddled by the blows and by the enraged pain in Washu's voice Tenchi could only stand and stare at the raging mother. "What'd I do?" Tenchi asked.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!?! SHIT, TENCHI WHAT ARE YOU, A NEW BREED OF STUPID!??!" Washu, still fighting against the restraining arms, clawed at the air trying to reach Tenchi's eyes. _Just one, Kami, just one eye. I promise I'll stop at one.... ... ...maybe_.

"I don't understand...I was trying to explain to her.... Trying to tell her...that I...love..." Tenchi mumbled to himself, trying to piece together information.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT!??!" Washu screeched. Wrongly thinking that Tenchi had told Ryoko he loved Ayeka, Washu broke through her restraints and tore after Tenchi with bloodlust in her eyes.

Still contemplating Washu's previous words Tenchi was unprepared for the tremendous blow that struck dead center of his left cheek. The sheer force of the blow thrust Tenchi into the air and back about 15 feet. This time the blow knocked Tenchi out. And as Washu rushed the incapacitated young man, Tenchi's family launched themselves bodily at Washu. Using the press of bodies to force Washu into immobility those closest to Washu grunted and groaned under the pressure. 

Slowly, despite her aching ribs, Washu clawed her way from beneath the dog pile. And if it hadn't been for Mihoshi's quick thinking Tenchi's life might have ended that very night. Feeling Washu's body squirming away from the pile of limbs, Mihoshi did the only thing she could think of, "Ummm... Say Washu? I was in your lab not too long ago, looking for Ryoko and you to tell you about dinner. Which was delicious, by the way. Sasami, you are such an excellent cook. You should really think about making a book. If you do make a book, I know I'll be the first one to buy it. Oh, if you make the book will you autograph my copy? I'd be so happy if you did!!" Mihoshi added an extra hint of ditziness to her voice, hoping to egg Washu into focusing away from Tenchi.

"WHAT DID YOU DO NOW, MIHOSHI!?!" Unwittingly, distracted from her prey by Mihoshi's threat of lab destruction.

"What was I talking about? Oh yeah, your lab! Anyway, I was looking for you and Ryoko when I noticed this button thing? It was red and it looked pretty, so I pressed it and then the lights went out and there was this funny buzzing sound. Do you know what that could have been?" Mihoshi despised playing the stupid blonde, but if it diffused Washu long enough for the rest of the family to carry Tenchi to safety, then she would pull out all the stops.

"DAMN IT, MIHOSHI!! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SACRED, DO YOU MANAGE TO GET INTO MY LAB!?!" Washu's attention was now completely focused onto Mihoshi. 

And with the evil glint of murder in Washu's eyes, Mihoshi honestly doubted how long the remainder of her life would be. _Seconds maybe_? _Oh well, at least Tenchi's safe. You owe me one, big time Tenchi Masaki_. Closing her eyes and preparing for the worst, Mihoshi waited with bated breath for the vice-like grasp to wrap around her neck and gleefully crush her throat. As seconds dragged, Mihoshi slowly ventured to open her eyes. _Huh_. _Death wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. _

"Thank you, Mihoshi," a calm and repentant sounding Washu said. "I always knew you were a genius." A smile slowly snaked it way onto Washu's face as she rose from her kneeling position and offered her hand to Mihoshi.

"Shhh... Don't tell. It's really hard keeping this routine going. It's the best cover I've ever had. You'd never imagine how many people just assume I'm too stupid to understand what they're talking about, and just blurt out secret after secret," Mihoshi said as she accepted Washu's hand and stood. Standing eye to eye with the crimson haired mother, Mihoshi winked and returned the gentle smile.

"Do you think he has any clue as to what he's done?" Washu quietly questioned as the pair slowly walked towards the lights of the house.

"Yes, now, after you screamed at him, I think he does. The real question is what are we going to do now. It's going to be harder to repair the damage done, this time around," Mihoshi sagely advised.

"Yeah, I know. But, if it means that I have to bolt my mule-headed daughter down to a table so she can't run, and then shoot Tenchi in the ass until he talks… If that's what I'll have to do in order for her to finally be happy and be the way she was before, then that's what I'll have too do." With a great sigh Washu ended their conversation and entered the house.

Down in the lab, Ryoko's dream offered her no respite from her pain. Image after image taunted her: Tenchi happy with Ayeka, Tenchi happy with countless faceless and nameless women. All of them were beautiful and delicate - nothing like her. None were strong beyond all rational explanation. None with demonic powers and feline features. No, all possessed normal human features and normal human attributes. In an endless parade of beauties, Ryoko watched with a broken heart as Tenchi laughed and smiled with each one. Smiling with a happiness and love that she knew he would never show her. Caressing their porcelain skin with gentle and loving fingers, Tenchi whispered words of cherished love. Promising each phantom the love that Ryoko so dearly longed for.

**__**

I'm lost - God save me...

Within her dreams, Ryoko cried until her throat was hoarse and her tears ran dry. Left with nothing to express her sorrow, Ryoko could only watch, reduced to hiccuping sobs as her dreams tormented her. He was kissing them now. One after another, he kissed them like their lips were his salvation. Just once she wanted to be one of the women he held. The one to know what it was like to be in his arms. She couldn't take much more of this. She would break into a million pieces if something didn't change soon. Ryoko could feel herself beginning to fracture. Her soul slowly developed hairline fissures along which the fragile spirit would soon shatter irreparably. Whimpering to herself and clenching her eyes tightly shut; Ryoko's dreams carried her further into despair.

**__**

I'll give you everything I am

And everything I want to be

Tenchi awoke from unconsciousness with a throbbing pain lancing through his head from the left side of his face. Slowly recalling what had happened before his unintended nap, Tenchi started when Washu came into his field of vision. Unsure as to her intentions, Tenchi watched her every move, glaring at her with accusatory eyes.

"Calm down Tenchi, I'm not going to hurt you." Washu said aloud, mentally adding, _for_ _the time being_, to the statement. "We have more important matters to attend to, instead of my lack of anger management skills. Namely, what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Washu was now leaning over him.

"M-m-my in-in-in-intentions?" Tenchi stammered as Washu drew closer.

"Yes, what are your intentions towards my Little Ryoko? What are your feelings? What are your plans for the next, oh...Say...700 years? And how does my Little Ryoko fit into the picture?" Washu's coy attitude masterfully disguised her true feelings. _If this jerk hurts my Little Ryoko one more time, just one more time, I'm going to rip his balls off! _

Soothed into a false sense of security by Washu's calmer demeanor, Tenchi sighed before trying to explain his jumbled emotions. Looking down at his hands and speaking slowly and as distinctly as possible, Tenchi stumbled his way through his explanation. "I love her...but not the her I see everyday...I love the one I see at night. The one that's hidden...I don't know when it happened. I'm not even sure if I was ever not in love with her. I just...I just know that I am, and I don't know what to do about it. Every time I try and talk to her, I guess I say the wrong things. Something always goes wrong." Tenchi's voice drifted off as he rested his head in his hands. From behind his hands Tenchi muffled out, "I just don't know what to do? And I don't know how to fix it."

With sympathy and understanding, Ayeka crossed the room to kneel in front of him, taking over Washu's position. Gently removing his hands from his face and forcing him to look her in the eyes, Ayeka questioned him. "What is it you want, Tenchi?" The soft tone and compassion shining in her eyes brought a hesitant smile to his face.

"I want..." Tenchi closed his eyes. This would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do: sacrifice Ayeka's happiness for his own. "I want you to be happy, Ayeka..." Tenchi couldn't bring himself to break her heart; he lowered his head and sighed heavily.

**__**

Can't we ever get beyond this wall

Everyone else in the room released a collective, disappointed sigh. It was Sasami's, "Oh, Tenchi." That lifted his head. Looking around the room at the faces of his family, Tenchi recognized the disappointment in their eyes. Unable to look them in the eyes any longer, Tenchi bowed his head.

Washu was about to explode and if it hadn't been for Ayeka's well-timed intervention, she probably would have. "Tenchi are you going to tell me that you would give up Ryoko just to make me happy?"

Surprised by the question Tenchi's head shot up and his eyes searched Ayeka's face. Unable to utter the truth, Tenchi refused to answer. The stalemate had cost him so much, but still he could not place his happiness before hers.

Finally tired of his unwillingness to admit what every one in the family had long ago accepted as fact, Ayeka stood. In a voice filled with haughty contempt Ayeka addressed him, "You are a coward, Tenchi. A spineless, sniveling, simpering, little coward; too busy being the selfless martyr to take notice of the pain your false indecision has cost Ryoko and I. Did it occur to you even once that we knew?"

"We have known your choice, most likely, longer than you have. It is your own fears that have kept you separated from the one you love not our petty bickering or our animosity. It was never a matter of our actions, but instead a matter of your misplaced sense of honor. Will you now let what is, most probably, your last chance pass you by, in order to protect a lie?" As the accusations rolled easily off of Ayeka's tongue, Tenchi's head bowed further and further with self-reproaching shame.

"WILL YOU!?!" Ayeka demanded.

Again Tenchi's head snapped to attention focusing on the face of the infuriated princess. Looking into her eyes, Tenchi knew he had to answer. Shaking his head slowly to indicate a negative response, Tenchi closed his eyes, unwilling to see the pain he knew would soon be written on Ayeka's face.

"DAMN IT TENCHI!! FACE THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS!!" Ayeka was livid. "LOOK AT ME!!"

Tenchi opened his eyes and looked up at Ayeka only to see something completely unexpected. His silent admission hadn't destroyed her. Ayeka stood before him, head held high and proud. Regal poise exuding from her. She stood before him in acceptance, neither in pain nor in depression. The woman that stood in front of him was not the shy princess, nor the delicate, yet forceful, woman he had always envisioned her as. No, this Ayeka was a true empress, satin sheathed steel. Nothing he could say or do would destroy the person he saw before him.

"Now Tenchi, I will ask you once more. Would you give up Ryoko just to make me happy?" Ayeka's voice taunted him with barely concealed sarcasm.

**__**

Looking Ayeka directly in the eyes and for the first time standing, Tenchi answered her, "No, I would not forsake Ryoko for your happiness. I love her." And, just for the briefest of moments, Tenchi swore he saw a flash of pain in Ayeka's eyes. It was gone before he had the chance to regret his words.

Stepping forward, Washu placed her hand on Tenchi's shoulder. "You've finally made your choice, remember that Tenchi. Now, I strongly suggest you inform my daughter of you decision. Come on, I'll take you to her. But so help me Tenchi, if you ever hurt her like this again, I will not be responsible for my actions. Got that?"

"Good, lets go," Washu stated in reply to his stunned nod.

**__**

'Cause all I want is just once

Forever and again

Tenchi solemnly followed Washu into the bowels of her lab, lost in his thoughts. _What do I say to her? What can I say to her? What if she no longer wants me? _Unspoken doubts raced through his mind, circling him in confusion and hesitation.

__

Oh no you don't! Washu was not about to allow Tenchi to revert to fear. Ryoko's salvation and happiness rested firmly and solely on his shoulders. He would have to be strong enough to withstand Ryoko's insecurities and doubts. Grabbing Tenchi's hand in a forceful grip, Washu dragged him further into her lab. Like she had told Mihoshi, if it meant having to shoot him in the ass, this was going to end happily, damn it!

Staggering forward behind the marching pace, Tenchi was pulled from his thoughts by Washu's sudden forcefulness. Swallowing his fears and regaining his balance, Tenchi squared his shoulders as they approached the well-secluded bedroom. Firming his resolve, Tenchi neared the door that Washu indicated for him to enter. Pushing the door open, Tenchi slowly entered.

Looking at the figure curled in the center of the bed, Tenchi's eyes softened. Afraid of waking her, Tenchi approached the bed slowly. Then, once at the side of the bed, Tenchi lowered to sit. Reaching out to touch her cheek Tenchi held his breath. As Tenchi moved closer to her, the bed gave a slight groan, which Ryoko's sensitive ears immediately detected. Slowly, Ryoko opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the sound.

Pained gold clashed with caring brown. Then, with a sob, Ryoko began to phase away. Moving rapidly, Tenchi clasped her wrist and was taken along.

**__**

I'm waiting for you; I'm standing in the light

On the roof, shrouded in the darkness of the night, the pair sat beneath the stars. Looking around at his surroundings, Tenchi realized where he was. Turning to Ryoko, Tenchi summoned his courage. Still holding her wrist Tenchi brought his other hand up to caress her cheek. Tear filled eyes turned to gaze at him.

Sucking in his breath Tenchi braved to say the words he knew she needed to hear. "Ryoko, I have to tell you something..." Tenchi stopped as Ryoko's lips moved with silent words.

Looking directly into Tenchi's eyes, knowing she was dreaming, Ryoko hoped that maybe at least in her dream, her wish would come true. Quietly to herself, Ryoko whispered the same words she spoke every night beneath the stars. "Heaven above and Earth below. Space without and heart within. Grant me my dreams of love and life, family and happiness. One wish for one life. Redeem my soul and wash my hands. Grant me Tenchi's heart. The only heart I have ever wanted. And grant it to me tonight."

Tenchi couldn't tell exactly what she was saying but knew he had to seize his chance before he lost his resolve. "Ryoko I love you," Tenchi blurted out.

**__**

But you hide behind

The color of the night

Ryoko's eyes widened; not even her dream Tenchi said the words out loud. Prepared for the dream to turn painful, Ryoko withdrew behind her wall. Pulling her face from his caress and wrenching her wrist from his grasp, Ryoko turned to escape her dreams.

Tenchi watched as the wall covered the pain and pushed away his Ryoko. He wasn't going to let her pull away from him, not now. Grabbing her hand again, Tenchi pulled her to him. Thrusting his opposite hand into her hair, Tenchi brought her face to his. Bringing her lips to his, Tenchi slid his lips across hers in a feather light kiss. Slowly, Tenchi deepened the kiss. And even more slowly, Ryoko responded. 

**__**

Please come out from 

The color of the night

Reluctantly, Tenchi pulled away from the kiss. Opening his eyes, Tenchi looked down at Ryoko's face. Willing her to open her eyes, Tenchi lifted his fingers to brush her lips. Savoring the feel and flavor of Tenchi, Ryoko languidly opened her eyes. Turning her head away from his caress, Ryoko rested her head firmly onto his chest while trying to control her suddenly erratic breathing.

"I love you," Tenchi said soulfully.

Ryoko snuggled her head into his chest, closed her eyes, basked in the emotions and sighed contentedly, "Yeah, I know." And as the gentle night breeze gathered her in its seductive caress, the urge to take flight in her nightly ritual pulled at her. 

Lifting her head and looking Tenchi in the eyes, Ryoko began her prayer, "Heaven above and Earth below. Space without and heart within. Thank you for giving me this blessed love and life, family and happiness. One dream answered to save my life. Redeeming my soul and washing my hands. Thank you for granting me Tenchi's heart and hand. The only heart I have ever wanted. And you have granted it to me tonight."

Beginning her nightly ceremony, Ryoko gave into the seductive demand of the light wind. Giving Tenchi one of her patented, "I've got naughty plans for you, oh yes, I do." Smiles, Ryoko wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and lifted them both on the unseen zephyrs. Floating above the roof for just a moment, Ryoko offered Tenchi the opportunity to stop. He gave a slight nod and the pair lifted to the sky.

Tenchi had been scared nearly to the point of unconsciousness due to a lack of breathing. Ryoko had so easily accepted that he loved her as if this knowledge were nothing. Her blase words and lack of action sent thoughts racing through his mind. It wasn't until she lifted her eyes and allowed him access into her nightly prayer that he had known his fears were unwarranted. Tenchi watched with rapt joy as the words poured from the rose petal-lips. Gently spoken words of devotion held all the promise for the future he could ever hope for.

And as he had expected, once the words were spoken, Ryoko's grin promised more. Lifting on the wind and hovering for a hair's breadth of a moment, Tenchi gave a slight nod and the pair drifted into the sky. Rising with the gentle lullaby of the wind and slipping into the rhythm of the night, Tenchi and Ryoko indulged in the freedom of flight. 

Tenchi wrapped Ryoko tighter in his embrace, joy and peace calming his heart. Finally happy and free to express his love, Tenchi allowed the joy to rise from his heart and to his lips. Deep, rich peals of laughter left his lips and floated on the air. With his laughter spurring her on, Ryoko pushed faster into the night sky. Rushing to the moon and soaring towards the stars, Ryoko's laughter harmonized with his. 

Racing through the clouds and dodging the moonlight, Ryoko increased the speed and elevation. It wasn't until she heard Tenchi's oxygen starved gasps for air that she realized how far from the Earth they were. Hanging in the air at the pinnacle of their ascendance, Ryoko kissed Tenchi and gave him the air he needed. Then with an ambling drift, the pair settled down to a more oxygen rich layer of the atmosphere. 

Breathing ragged and heart-rate accelerated due to his close proximity to Ryoko, Tenchi took advantage of their embrace. Feeling safe in her arms, Tenchi moved one hand to gently stroke her precious face. Then he slowly lowered his lips to her again. Kissing her with a passion that expressed his love and his happiness, Tenchi swallowed her responding moan.

When at last Tenchi lifted his head to gaze down at her, he noticed their gradual descent had ended and they hovered in her usual end point. Hanging in the air before his bedroom window, Tenchi watched as Ryoko's eyes reflected the heavenly glow of the moon and shone with love and lust.

Slowly, Ryoko's faint, yet contented, smile transformed into a seductively feral grin. Fangs glinting in the moonlight, Ryoko's eyes gazed at Tenchi with all of her pent up desires. Taking a deep, ragged breath, Ryoko pondered how to word her proposal. "So my Tenchi, here we are, outside of your bedroom," Ryoko said coyly as she playfully rubbed her left leg against his right thigh. "And I was wondering, since it's so terribly late and I don't want to wake up Washu by sneaking into the lab at this hour... Would it be alright if I slept with you tonight?"

"Don't you mean sleep in my room, Ryoko?" Tenchi playfully returned.

"No, I mean sleep with you. Or at least, you can try and sleep, but I doubt you'll get any... ... ... Sleep, that is." Ryoko's soft laughter drifted on the night breeze as the pair faded out of sight.

**__**

Please come out from

The color of the night

Offical end-of-story rant: Okay so is anyone still awake after this one? Did anyone besides my faithful betas like it? I'm sorry to all those Washu fans out there that thought this characterization was off. But hey, what can I say. I personally believe that there is a deeply hidden protective streak in the woman. Sorry Ayeka fans, but I just had to give her a set of brass balls in this one. I recently read a story where she was such a wimp. I don't think that she is weak at all, I think she could stand anything that would be or could be thrown at her. And before anyone mentions it....Yes, I know I made Mihoshi intelligent. But come on....Can anyone REALLY be that oblivious and survive to adulthood? Call me crazy. No...demented. Sorry about that. Yeah okay I'm rambling again. Just ignore me and stay tune for weirder stuff coming soon.


End file.
